Old Toy Trains
by HeartbreakDX
Summary: Matt Hardy, and his brother Jeff have a very tight brotherly bond. Especially at Christmas. This is a cute little story to warm the hearts of all who love Christmas time.


Old Toy Trains

Disclaimer: You have no idea how much I wish Matt and Jefff were mine but sadly they aren't.

A/N: Yes, yes another! No suprise really because my notebooks are full of these little buggers. Anyway, you guys asked for more and I finally have time to type them out so here you are! It is my absolute pleasure to present of of my personal favorate stories that I've written, Old Toy Trains. ENJOY!

_Old toy trains, little toy tracks,_

_Little toy drums coming from a sack_

_Carried by a man dressed in white and red_

_Little boy, don't you think its time you were in bed?_

"Come on boys, time for bed." Gilbert Hardy told his sons. Matt was 9 years old and Jeff was 6.

"Awww Daddy, can't we stay up just a little bit longer? Pleeeeeeease?" Jeff begged. He loved Christmas, as did his older brother. It was their absolute favorate time of the year. Gilbert chuckled and ruffled his son's hair, making Jeff slap his hands away and pout as he flattened his hair back down.

"No Jeff, besides, if you two don't get up to bed, Santa won't come." That got them moving. Both boys raced up the stairs as fast as they could.

_Close your eyes  
Listen to the skies  
All is calm, All is well,  
Soon you'll hear Kris Kringle and his jingle bells bringing..._

Once they got to the top of the stairs, Jeff turned to his older brother.

"Wanna sleep in my bed tonight Matty?" he asked.

"Ok Jeffy but come on, we gotta hurry. We don't want Santa to have to skip us." They both ran into the room, jumped into bed, and pulled the covers over themselves.

"Night Matty." Jeff said with a yawn.

"Night Jeffy." Matt replied.

_Old toy trains, little toy tracks,  
Little toy drums coming from a sack,  
Carried by a man dressed in white and red,  
Little boy don't you think it's time you were in bed?_

**-Christmas Morning-**

"Matty, WAKE UP! Its CHRISTMAS!" Jeff squealed, delighted. Matt shot up in bed.

"Merry Christmas Jeffy." he said.

"Merry Christmas Matty. Should we wake Daddy?" Jeff said.

"Yeah, come on." Both boys ran into their father's room and jumped on the bed.

"WAKE UP DADDY! ITS CHRISTMAS! ITS CHRISTMAS! COME ON DADDY WAKE UP!" they yelled. Gilbert opened one eye and then the other. He looked at the clock and groaned.

"Boys, its 4:30 am. Can't you wait?" Matt and Jeff looked at each other then back at their father.

"No." Gilbert sighed.

"Why did I even bother to ask?"

_Close your eyes,  
Listen to the skies,  
All is calm, All is well,  
Soon you'll hear Kris Kringle and his jingle bells bringing..._

Gilbert Hardy walked sleepily down the stairs to find his sons sitting patiently at the foot of the Christmas tree. They looked hopefully up at him and he nodded. With large grins on their faces, the lunged at the wrapped packages sitting around the tree.

Matt grabbed a silver package with holly berries on it. He ripped it open eagerly to find a new baseball glove and ball. Looking at the tag, he found it was from his little brother.

"This is awesome Jeffy, thanks." he said, hugging his brother.

"No problem Matt, thanks for the clay." he said, holding up his new tub of molding clay.

"Welcome."

_Old toy trains, little toy tracks,  
Little toy drums coming from a sack,  
Carried by a man dressed in white and red,  
Little boy don't you think it's time you were in bed?  
Little boy don't you think it's time you were in bed?_

Matt and Jeff had both fallen asleep after they finished unwrapping their gifts. Jeff's head lay on his big brother's chest. Gilbert smiled as Matt's new train set whistled and rumbled along the tiny tracks. He smiled to himself as he turned on the radio as his wife's favorate Christmas Carol came on.

_Old toy trains, little toy tracks,  
Little toy drums coming from a sack,  
Carried by a man dressed in white and red,  
Little boy don't you think it's time you were in bed?_

Close your eyes,  
Listen to the skies,  
All is calm,  
All is well,  
Soon you'll hear Kris Kringle and his jingle bells bringing...

Old toy trains, little toy tracks,  
Little toy drums coming from a sack,  
Carried by a man dressed in white and red,  
Little boy don't you think it's time you were in bed?

Close your eyes,  
Listen to the skies,  
All is calm,  
All is well,  
Soon you'll hear Kris Kringle and his jingle bells bringing...

Old toy trains, little toy tracks,  
Little toy drums coming from a sack,  
Carried by a man dressed in white and red,  
Little boy don't you think it's time you were in bed?

Close your eyes,  
Listen to the skies,  
All is calm,  
All is well,  
Soon you'll hear Kris Kringle and his jingle bells bringing...

Old toy trains, little toy tracks,  
Little toy drums coming from a sack,  
Carried by a man dressed in white and red,  
Little boy don't you think it's time you were in bed?  
Little boy don't you think it's time you were in bed?  


**END**


End file.
